Spotkanie o Północy
by scriptrix
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Albus i Minerwa przeżyli drugą wojnę. To słodkie, puszyste spojrzenie na ich życie po wojnie, gdy wpadają na siebie podczas patrolowania korytarzy. MMAD, jeden strzał.


Cześć wszystkim, to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, które zalega na moim komputerze od około roku. Jest to tłumaczenie „ **Midnight Meeting"** autorstwa **EmeraldSerpent5450**. Tekst zawiera utwór _All I Ask Of You_ z musicalu _Upiór w Operze_.

Jest to bardzo puszysty tekst, z happy endem i z tak dużą ilością miłości, że aż kapie, ale przyjemnie się go czyta i lekko tłumaczy dlatego wybrałam go na pierwszy ogień.

Nie został zbetowany, więc czujcie się ostrzeżeni. Wszelka krytyka, zarówno dobra jak i ta zła, jest mile widziana.

I co nie mniej ważne: Wszystkie postaci z ze świata HP należą do JKR a ja nie czerpię z tej historii niczego oprócz satysfakcji z możliwości jej przetłumaczenia.

 **Spotkanie o Północy**

To było w środku roku szkolnego, po klęsce Voldemorta, Minerwa patrolowała korytarze, poszukując studentów, którzy „wygodnie" zapomnieli o godzinie policyjnej. Była absolutnie wyczerpana, więc oparła się o najbliższą ścianę, odchylając głowę do tył, jak również zamykając oczy.

Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że oparła się na ścianie blisko tajnego przejścia, którym Ginny Weasley i Luna Lovegood skradały się do kuchni na przekąskę o północy. Obie dziewczyny zamarły, gdy zobaczyły Minerwę opierającą się o przeciwległą ścianę, zastanawiając się, czy je usłyszała. Przeklęły swoje szczęście gdy zobaczyły kolejną osobę wychodzącą z za rogu.

Znajomy dla Minerwy zapach zaczął unosić się z za rogu, cytryna i kakao, i wiedziała, że to Albus Dumbledore zmierza w jej stronę.

\- Albus – szepnęła z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami – Jestem taka zmęczona.

Ginny i Luna zastanawiały się, skąd wiedziała, kto to był, a nawet, że ktoś był w korytarzu wraz z nią. Słuchały jak on odpowiedział:

\- Dlaczego nie wrócisz do łóżka, moja droga. Byłaś tu wystarczająco długo.

Ginny i Luna były zaskoczone, sposobem w jaki to powiedział. Brzmiało to jakby ona miała wrócić do łóżka z _nim_ , jeśli by się zgodziła.

Podszedł do niej podczas gdy mówił, a następnie oparł się lewą ręką o ścianę, o którą była oparta, tak że stali naprzeciw siebie. Westchnęła i otworzyła oczy, nie zaskoczona pozycją w jakiej stał, w przeciwieństwie do gryfonki i krukonki:

\- Nie. Dziś jest moja noc aby łapać tych, którzy łamią reguły.

Ginny i Luna widziała jak Albus się uśmiechną.

\- Pamiętam, że wiele lat temu, gdy byłem profesorem Transmutacji, był student który lubił lekceważyć zasady. Ona była mną zafascynowana i próbowała wszystkiego, aby dostać moją uwagę. Wiedziała, że jej intelekt i talent zwróciły moją uwagę na nią. A ponieważ była świadoma tego, postanowiła być nieco kłopotliwa.

Minerwa zrozumiała o czym on mówił od początku i posłała mu mały uśmiech, ale Ginny i Luna nie wiedziały i zastanawiały się kim był ten student i czy one ją znają.

Albus kontynuował: - Niegrzeczny dowcip. Bardzo dobrze pamiętam gdy przeklęła raczej … mało inteligentnego ślizgona aby tańczył na oczach całej Wielkiej Sali non stop. – uśmiechną się.

Obydwie dziewczyny zobaczyły jak Minerwa przewróciła oczami. – On zaczarował moje włosy na szaro, co miałam zrobić? Pozwolić mu żartować ze mnie jeszcze raz? - Ginny i Luna wymieniły zdumione spojrzenia; ich sztywna profesor Transmutacji łamała szkolne zasady?

Albus uśmiechną się szerzej niż kiedykolwiek: - Ty po prostu przyznałaś się do jednej z niewyjaśnionych zagadek Hogwartu.

Minerva zmarszczyła brwi, ale zaraz się uśmiechnęła. – Co masz zamiar zrobić dyrektorze? Dasz mi szlaban? Karzesz pisać zdania… „Nie wolno mi przeklinać moich kolegów".

\- Albo: „ Nie wolno zaczarowywać włosów mojego profesora transmutacji na fioletowo", - Albus uśmiechną się – Może nawet „Nie wolno mi zaczarowywać całego piątego piętra aby błyszczało wszystkimi kolorami tęczy", albo jeden szczególnie humorystyczny: „Nie należy dolewać amortencji do kielichów całego personelu Hogwartu". Hmm… jakoś przegapiłem ten jeden. – Minerwa uśmiechnęła się. – Albo jako o „ Nie wolno mi wpychać moich kolegów do schowków na miotły"?

Ginny i Luna gapiły się na swoją profesorkę. Zrobiła wszystkie te rzeczy? Minerwa uśmiechnęła się – Nie zapominaj o „ Nie należy flirtować z moim profesorem Transmutacji".

\- Cóż, to jedno się opłaciło. – Uśmiechną się, całując ją w czoło. Obie ukryte dziewczyny były zaskoczone, czekały aby odejść, ale nie mogły.

\- Wciąż podziwiam , jak dobrze to zadziałało. – Minerwa westchnęła. – Jak się dowiedziałeś, że ten eliksir miłości to ja?

\- Nie. – On uśmiechną się – Ja po prostu miałem nadzieję, że przyznasz się, tak jak z tym przeklęciem ślizgona.

\- Przypuszczam, że dostanę wydłużony szlaban? – westchnęła drwiąco.

\- Lepiej w to uwierz – powiedział z udawanym poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Więc, jak się dowiedziałeś o tęczowej podłodze? Jestem pewna, że to nie była pułapka abym przyznała się do popełnienia przestępstwa, bo byłam za to ukarana. Szorowałam podłogę w Sali Transmutacji, podczas gdy ty mnie obserwowałeś, ten obraz na zawsze zostanie w moim umyśle.

\- Cieszyłem się z oglądania cię podczas pracy. Miałaś taki zdecydowany błysk w twoich szmaragdowych oczach, i piękne falowane włosy związane w koński ogon, coś co wydawało mi się dziwnie atrakcyjne. Ale szczególnie podobał mi się sposób w jaki dowiedziałem się o tęczowej podłodze. – Albus uśmiechną się – To było takie złe dla ciebie, że jeszcze nie nosiłaś swoich długich włosów związanych w kok. Widziałem niewątpliwe znaki twoich włosów znikających za rogiem korytarza na którym czar został rzucony.

\- Ale wiele dziewcząt miało ciemne włosy – zauważyła, marszcząc brwi.

\- Ale ty byłaś moją ulubioną uczennicą, mimo wszystkich kłopotów które sprawiałaś. Pamiętałem dokładnie, jaki odcień włosów miałaś, oraz że były nieco zakręcone u dołu. – uśmiechną się – Mimo, że nie powinienem się przyznawać, to bardzo źle świadczy o mnie, ale uważam, że pociągałaś mnie.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się znowu – Na szczęście dla mnie. – Albus wyciągną różdżkę z kieszeni i machną nią. Jej szpilki zniknęły, powodując, że jej włosy się rozluźniły, ale nie opadły, bo jej głowa wciąż była dociśnięta do ściany.

Delikatnie pociągną ją z dala od ściany, powodując, że włosy opadły jej na plecy. Ginny i Luna wymieniły spojrzenia pod wrażeniem, gdy zobaczyły piękną rzekę hebanowych włosów z kilkoma smugami srebra tu i tam. To było więcej niż się spodziewały, i również wyglądały na grubsze. Zawijały się na dole, dokładnie tak, jak Albus to opisał. Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Albus

Przycisną czoło do jej: - Tak moja droga?

\- Dlaczego rozpuściłeś moje włosy? – zapytała

\- Są piękne, a ja nie widzę ich w ten sposób wystarczająco często. – odpowiedział Albus. Minerva westchnęła, ale nic nie powiedziała. – Więc, gdzie ja byłem? – zapytał – Och tak, Kłopoty Minerwy. Mogłabyś mi przypomnieć? – zapytał z uśmiechem, ale Minerwa mu przerwała.

\- Och zamknij się, - wymamrotała zanim go pocałowała, aby upewnić się, że to zrobi. Ginny i Luna gapiły się jak Albus odwzajemnił pocałunek.

Ginny mamrotała cicho do siebie: - Nie chcę tego widzieć, nie chcę tego widzieć – ale żadna z dziewczyn nie mogła się ruszyć. To było jak oglądanie strasznego wypadku; chciałeś odwrócić wzrok bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, ale byłeś zbyt zafascynowany aby wykonać ruch.

Pocałunki Albusa przeniosły się do szyi Minerwy, a zarazem siódmoroczne nie mogły się ruszyć, mimo że czuły się coraz bardziej niewygodnie i były zdegustowane tym nowym obrotem sytuacji. Ginny poczuła jakby obserwowała jej ojca całującego się z jej matką. Słyszały jak Minerwa mruknęła: - A co jeśli ktoś nas zobaczy?

\- Niech patrzy – mrukną z powrotem – Nie ma już zagrożenia. Możemy żyć razem w pokoju.

\- Nigdy więcej ukrywania? – mruknęła zadowolona

\- Nigdy więcej ukrywania. – powtórzył

\- Nawet nie May, Adam, Anthony i Madison? – zapytała

\- Nawet nie nasze dzieci. – odpowiedział

Ginny i Luna wymieniły spojrzenia czystego szoku. Oczy Luny były szerzej otwarte niż normalnie, wyczyn, który wydawał się nie możliwy.

Minerwa odezwała się znów: - Podoba mi się jak to brzmi.

\- Mnie też Tabby – Albus uśmiechną się – Nigdy więcej Voldemorta.

\- Nigdy więcej Grindelwalda, - Minerva powiedziała, ale dodała gdy się wzdrygną – Przepraszam.

\- To nie twoja wina, ty nawet nie myślałaś o tym. – Albus mrukną. – Wierzę, że ty i Aberforth jesteście jedynymi ludźmi, którzy znają całą historię.

\- Nie myśl o przeszłości, - zasugerowała – Pełna jest strachu i ciemności.

\- Które nie są dobrymi rzeczami aby się ich trzymać. – Albus skiną głową. Uśmiechną się – Lęk i ciemność … przypomina mi to utwór z mugolskiego musicalu.

\- Który? – zapytała cicho.

Uśmiechną się – Wziąłem cię abyś zobaczyła ten jeden o którym mówię.

Skrzywiła się i zmarszczyła brwi w głębokim zamyśleniu. Potem w jej oczach pojawiły się iskierki. – Ach, wiem dokładnie o której piosence mówisz.

\- Pamiętasz słowa? – zapytał

\- Tak – powiedziała – Myślę, że to wyszło dobrze w naszym związku. Zawsze chroniłeś mnie od mrocznych czarodziejów.

\- Zgadzam się. – Albus uśmiechną się i ujął dłonie Minerwy. - _ **Nie mów więcej o ciemności, zapomnij o tych strachach. Jestem tu, nic ci się nie stanie - Moje słowa cię ogrzeją i ukoją. Pozwól mi być twoją wolnością, pozwól światłu dnia osuszyć twoje łzy. Jestem tu, z tobą, przy tobie, by cię strzec i prowadzić... -**_ Gryfonka i krukonka gapiły sięna swojego dyrektora, słuchając jego głosy, ale jeszcze bardziej zaskoczone były słodkim sopranem, który pochodził od ich surowej nauczycielki transmutacji.

\- _Mów, że mnie kochasz, w każdej chwili, zwróć moje myśli ku letniej porze... Powiedz, że mnie potrzebujesz, teraz i zawsze... Obiecaj, że nigdy mnie nie okłamiesz - Tylko o to cię proszę..._ – Nieznane dla czterech osób w korytarzu , Pomona Sprout, Rolanda Hooch, Septima Vector i Aurora Sinistra słyszały śpiew w swoich oddzielnych korytarzach i przyszły aby sprawdzić co się dzieje. Rolanda zatrzymała je wszystkie i obserwowały i gapiły się jak Albus zaczął śpiewać ponownie.

\- _**Pozwól mi być twoim pancerzem, pozwól być twoim światłem. Jesteś bezpieczna: nikt cię nie odnajdzie, to czego się lękasz, zostało daleko...**_

\- _Pragnę tylko wolności, świata, w którym nie będzie już nocy... i ciebie zawsze przy mnie, by mnie objąć i schować..._ – Ani studenci ani czterej pracownicy nie mogli zaprzeczyć miłości emitującej od nich.

 _ **\- Więc powiedz, że podzielimy jedną miłość, jedno życie... Pozwól mi ocalić cię od samotności... Powiedz, że mnie potrzebujesz przy sobie... Gdziekolwiek pójdziesz, pozwól mnie też pójść - Minerwo, tylko o to cię proszę...**_ – Pozostali czterej pracownicy nie byli zaznajomieni z musicalem i powiedzieli bezgłośnie: - Czy on po prostu powiedział _miłość_?

 _\- Powiedz, że podzielimy jedną miłość, jedno życie... Powiedz jedno słowo, a pójdę za tobą..._ \- Minerwa śpiewała, uśmiechając się jak uniosła ręce Albusa pod swoją brodę.

 _ **-**_ **Dziel ze mną każdy dzień, każdą noc, każdy ranek...** – śpiewali razem.

 _\- Powiedz, że mnie kochasz…_ \- Pozostali pracownicy wstrzymali oddech.

 _ **\- Wiesz, że tak…**_ \- Minerwa uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową.

 _ **-**_ **Kochaj mnie - tylko o to cię proszę...** – wydawało się że skończyli; Albus pocałował ją, powodując, że wszyscy czterej nauczyciele, którzy się na nich gapili, zakryli usta dłońmi lub wytrzeszczyli oczy. Rolanda zrobiła oba, Aurora się gapiła, Pomona zakryła usta dłonią i Septima wytrzeszczyła oczy.

Kiedy odsunęli się od siebie, wzięli głęboki oddech i zakończyli piosenkę: - **Gdziekolwiek pójdziesz, pozwól mi pójść za tobą. Kochaj mnie - tylko o to cię proszę...**

Luna podniosła ręce aby klaskać, więc Ginny chwyciła jej dłonie. Ale oklaski nadeszły z drugiego końca korytarza, jednocześnie Minerwa i Albus odwrócili się do nich plecami, uczennice podkradły się bliżej aby zobaczyć kto tam był. Szybko wróciły z powrotem do ich kryjówki, gdy zobaczyły czterech więcej pracowników Hogwartu.

Minerwa zarumieniła się i zapytała: - Jak długo tam stoicie?

\- Wystarczająco aby usłyszeć twój śpiew. – Pomona odpowiedziała.

\- Masz piękny sopran, Minerwo. – Aurora uzupełniła.

\- Masz niesamowity tenor Dyrektorze. – Septima dodała.

\- I ten _pocałunek_! – wykrzyknęła Rolanda.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się: - Wierzę, że mam pełne prawo aby pocałować mojego męża.

Trzy szczęki opadły, - _męża_? – wykrzyknęły wszystkie trzy jednocześnie.

\- Wow, to prawie zabrzmiało jak zaplanowane. – Minerwa przewróciła oczami.

\- Minerwa zgodziła się zostać moją żoną czterdzieści lat temu, - Albus uśmiechną się, owijając ramiona wokół jej szczupłej talii.

\- Ale Minerwa… uczysz tu od czterdziestu jeden lat. – Pomona zauważyła.

Minerwa wzruszyła ramionami, - Do czego zmierzasz?

\- Macie dzieci? – zapytała Setima.

\- Albus uśmiechną się, - Czworo.

\- May, Adam, Anthony i Madison, - Minerwa dodała.

\- Ile mają lat? – zapytała Rolanda.

\- May ma trzydzieści siedem, Adam trzydzieści trzy, Anthony ma trzydzieści jeden, i Madison ma dwadzieścia siedem lat. – odpowiedział Albus. Potem odwrócił się do żony i mrukną: - Chodź Minerwo, Wracajmy do łóżka… Miałaś długi dzień.

\- W porządku – ziewnęła – Naprawdę jestem wyczerpana. Myślę, że powinnam spać tutaj.

\- Nie, nie pozwolę Ci spać na zimnej podłodze, - zachichotał. – Jeśli naprawdę jesteś tak zmęczona, mogę cię zanieść.

Znów ziewnęła – Naprawdę? – Owinęła ręce wokół jego szyi, gdy podniósł ją w ślubnym stylu, tuląc głowę do jego piersi i brody. Zasnęła tam, dowodząc jej wyczerpania.

Aurora, Pomona, Rolanda i Septima gapiły się jak stu piędziesięcioletni mężczyzna z łatwością niósł dorosłą kobietę. Nie spodziewały się, że był tak silny; Zerkając jednym okiem w kierunku Ginny i Luny, zasugerował:

\- Myślę, że nadszedł czas na panie, aby wrócić do swoich łóżek, z lub bez przekąski o północy.

Ginny i Luna gapiły się, ale wycofały się w dół tajnego przejścia i wróciły do swoich osobnych wież. Cztery kobiety spostrzegły swoje ewentualne wybory jako dziwne, ale oczekiwały od niego czegoś w tym stylu, więc zignorowały jego dziwną wypowiedź. Wróciły do swoich prywatnych kwater, a Albus wraz z Minerwą do swoich.

 _Koniec_


End file.
